How to get a girl
by AquamarineX
Summary: Natsu gives his son, Luke, daily lessons to help him become a stronger, better mage. The two usually work hard, but today seems to be an exception with the lesson on - How to get a girl! Natsu of course, turns things a bit more his way; plain and simple. Step 1. Grab the girl. Step 2. Run away. Should be easy enough... Right? [Nalu AU] {Inspired by AishaHayatSenpai, OC is Luke}


"Yosh! Are ya' ready, Luke?" "Aye, sir!" "Then we'll start with today's lesson!"

Natsu and Luke, Natsu's seven year old son, were standing just outside the guild in the back, just about to start their daily training session. Being the father of two, Natsu was incredibly proud of his son and daughter, Nashi, who was only four at the time (and was currently at the Redfox's house for a playdate with Emma, the child of Levy McGarden and Gajeel). It had been around nine years back,when he married Lucy, and ever since then he loved, and had loved the blonde with all his flaming heart, ever since he had met her.

How could he not? She was a perfect being - her golden tresses with her pale but beautiful complexion with the tiny tint of a rosy pink whenever he'd accidentally let his thoughts slip out and mindlessly compliment her. Her strong personality always got him riled up, and most of all, he just pretty much loved her for who she was.

The best part? She was his. All his.

"Mine..." He growled aloud, mixing up with his thoughts as he drifted away into his mind's interior (which, was no surprise, filled with nothing but thoughts of his friends and family). "Huh? Dad, you okay?" Luke piped up, the poor boy confused to see flames engulf his father with the magical substance as Natsu continued to think of protecting his wife. "Hah? What? Oh! Yeah," Placing a hand atop the younger blonde boy's head to scratch, Natsu sheepishly turned down the heat of the flames. "Sorry about that, little guy. Just got carried away." Nervous laughter followed, and Luke stared up at his dad in suspicion.

"Were you thinking about mom, _again_? Dad, you know she isn't gonna leave you. If anything, she loves you just as much as you love her."

Natsu winced at the comment, and blushed while scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah... Sorry. Just can't help but feel worried, ya' know?" Luke sighed in answer, defeated. His dad just loved his mom too much; but that's just the way he liked it.

He knew, he also loved him and his younger sister, Nashi, just as much as he loved Lucy, and he was proud to have made such a strong mage at his bidding and call for help.

"Yosh!" Natsu shook his head, clearing his head up on any remaining thoughts on Lucy. "Lesson number one!... Actually, what do ya want to learn today, Luke?" Furrowing his eyebrows, Natsu scratched the back of his head again in thought. Luke exhaled deeply. At the same time at his dad being one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in all of Fiore... He was the most biggest idiot he'd ever seen.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he looked up at his dad. "Whaaat? You didn't plan it out? Dad, I love ya and all, but mom was right - You're pretty much an idiot most of the time." "Haaahhh? What was that? Why you littl-"

Before either of them knew it, Natsu was chasing his son around, in mindless little circles in an endless game of tag. "Catch me, if ya can, daddy!" Lucy smiled from afar as she hung out a pair of used tablecloths on the clothing line for Mirajane. After pinning the fabrics to the metal line, while eye-balling her husband and son from the corner of her eye, Lucy finally finished after picking up every piece of cloth one at a time. Sighing in happiness, Lucy returned after a final glance of watching both flop onto the green lively grass in tire, chuckling to herself as she entered back into the building.

"Hahh... Hahh.." Huffing, Luke sighed as he looked up at the white clouds in the blue sky, aware that his dad was watching him from the side. Of course he could tell, Natsu was no where near tired, but simply took the time to stop chasing when realizing he was tired. He just loved him that much, and of course it resulted in Luke returning the affection.

After waiting around up to five minutes for his son to take a breather, Natsu pumped a fist in the air in rile. "Right! Today you're going to learn..." Looking around wildly for a list of things to do, Natsu's stare ended up at the opened large guild hall entrance, spotting a certain blonde mage. "How to get a girl, in two easy steps!" "Hahhhh?" Luke raised an eyebrow looking up at his dad in confusion.

"Just go along with it! It'll be fun!" Natsu grinned, shooting his son a thumbs up. The blonde boy was about to question his father's suggestion, but decided to rebel against it. "Sure!" He sent his dad a smile in return - a grin which mirrored his father's signature smirk.

"First..." Running over with Luke hot on his tails, Natsu ran over into the guild hall and screeched to a halt when they made it just behind Lucy, who was currently taking a break and sipping out of a drink prepared by the beautiful bartender, Mirajane. Grinning before continuing on, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. "Ya grab the girl!"

Luke clapped in approval, as his mother portrayed the face of pure confusion. "Huh?! Oh... Hey honey, what're you doi-What the _hell, Natsu, put me down this minute!_ " Screeching in array, Lucy pounded against her husband's back, while Natsu gave his son a smirk and a thumbs up before walking off towards the exit of the guild, oblivious to his wife's kicking and screaming as she called in sadness towards her Mango Sunshine Paradise drink which was left helplessly on the counter. "Then - Ya' run off with her into the sunset! Now you try!" He called over his shoulder, placing a hand on Lucy's back (who was currently now screaming for her son to ignore his father but to no avail).

"O-Okay..." Glancing around, Luke looked around for any targets to kidnap...

...Bingo.

Bolting towards the young blue haired girl he had targeted, Luke ran over, picked her up, and began to run after his dad, holding his hostage well above his head.

"Quick Dad, RUN. IT'S, UNCLE GRAY." Luke screamed as he glanced back at the ice-mage hot on his heels (which was the result in him picking out Sylvia, the daughter of Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster). "Wah-" Natsu glanced back in confusion, before sprinting off quickly with his family (minus one kid), as an angered father chased them, determined to get his child back.

"OI! TWERP, GIMME MY LITTLE GIRL BACK." Gray yelled, running after the fleeing family (and crying Lucy for the loss of the famed Mango Sunshine drink was surreal).

"Gray-sama! Sylvia-chan!" Poor Juvia. She was left helpless in front of the guild exit to watch her crazed husband attempt to rescue her daughter from his best friend. Being pregnant had some minuses.

* * *

A/ns: Please be sure to give the right credits to things, and this was inspired by AishaHayatSenpai, a fanfic writer on here. She saw a piece of fanart somewhere in the vast world, and created a shorter version of this and I asked to rewrite it, though just a bit longer. You should read her chapter! It'll be found on Day 150. Thanks for reading!


End file.
